Wikia Pushkin
Aleksandr Sergeyevich Pushkin (tiếng Nga: Александр Сергеевич Пушкин (trợ giúp·chi tiết), 1799 - 1837) là một thi sĩ, văn sĩ, kịch tác gia Nga. Được tôn vinh như Đại thi hào hoặc Mặt trời thi ca Nga1, ông hầu như là biểu tượng của trào lưu lãng mạn Nga thế kỷ XIX2345 bởi nhiều cống hiến trong sự đa dạng hóa ngôn ngữ văn chương67. Mục lục ẩn * 1Sinh bình ** 1.1Ấu thơ ** 1.2Thiếu niên ** 1.3Trung niên ** 1.4Cuối đời * 2Di sản ** 2.1Thi phẩm ** 2.2Hình ảnh * 3Xem thêm * 4Tham khảo Sinh bình Chân dung thời thơ ấu của A.S.Pushkin. Chân dung thời niên thiếu của A.S. Pushkin. Pushkin đọc thơ trước thi hào Derzhavin năm 16 tuổi. Phu nhân Natalia Goncharova. Ấu thơ Pushkin sinh ngày 6 tháng 6 năm 1799 (26 tháng 5 theo lịch cũ) tại thành phố Moskva trong một dòng dõi quý tộc Nga có nguồn gốc từ thế kỷ XII. Cha của Pushkin, ông Sergey Levov, là hậu duệ của dòng dõi gia đình Boyar cũ - tước hiệu cao cấp nhất trong tầng lớp quý tộc của Nga và Romania thời xưa. Ông vốn là một chủ đất giàu có, sở hữu nhiều đất đai và nô lệ. Tuy nhiên, ông Sergey Levov lại luôn cảm thấy xấu hổ vì điều này. Dường như người cha của Pushkin không phù hợp với công việc của một người quản lý. Ông rất ít quan tâm đến những khái niệm như gia đình, thu nhập và giá cả nông sản. Cả cuộc đời của Sergey Levova sống trong sự nhàn nhã với tài hoạt ngôn ở chốn đông người, ưa tìm hiểu ngôn ngữ Pháp và Nga, quan tâm tới văn học và có một thư viện gồm những cuốn sách Pháp ngữ có giá trị cao. Với con cái, ông Sergey Levov cũng rất ít thể hiện sự quan tâm đặc biệt nhưng tựu trung là một người cha tốt. Phu nhân Sergey Levov đồng thời là mẹ Pushkin, bà Nadezhda Osipovna, thuộc dòng dõi Abram Petrovich Gannibal89, một người nô lệ da đen, nhờ thông minh xuất chúng và có những đóng góp lớn về quân sự, hàng hải cho nước Nga đã được Pyotr đại đế nhận làm dưỡng tử. Vì thế, Pushkin có vài đặc điểm giống đằng ngoại như tóc rất xoăn, làn da ngăm và đôi môi dày. Trái với bản tính vô ưu của chồng, bà Sergey Levova là một phụ nữ diễm kiều nhưng độc đoán. Ba người con, con gái lớn Olga, rồi đến Pushkin và cuối cùng là em út Leo thì chỉ có Leo là được nuông chiều hơn cả. Chị em Pushkin thường bị mẹ dạy bằng roi vọt và bà mẹ đặc biệt lạnh lùng với cậu con thứ. Có thời điểm quá tức giận, thậm chí bà còn không nói chuyện với Pushkin tới hàng tuần, thậm chí cả tháng. Trong thời gian cai sữa cho Aleksandr, bà mẹ đã bỏ mặc cậu bé đói khát mút tay và không âu yếm như các bà mẹ khác. Vì thuở nhỏ Pushkin rất mập mạp, vụng về, bà mẹ đã bắt cậu phải vận động, chạy nhảy, chơi đùa với bạn bè cùng trang lứa. Trái lại, bà ngoại Maria Alekseyevna Gannibal lại là một phụ nữ rất nhân hậu. Thời thơ ấu, trong những tháng hè, Pushkin thường được về chơi với bà tại ngôi làng nhỏ Zakharov, gần thành phố Zvenigorod thuộc ngoại ô Moskva. Những tháng ngày êm đềm ở đây về sau này được phản ảnh trong những bài thơ đầu tiên của Puskin ("Thầy tu", 1813; "Bova", 1814; "Lời nhắn cho Yudin", 1815; "Giấc mơ", 1816). Thiếu niên Sáu tuổi, Pushkin được tuyển vào trường Lyceum Hoàng gia1, tại Tsarskoe Selo (Hoàng Thôn, nay là thị trấn Pushkin) gần kinh đô Sankt-Peterburg. Thời gian theo học tại đây ông đã chứng kiến cuộc chiến tranh giữa quân lực Nga hoàng với quân Pháp của Napoléon Bonaparte năm 1812. Ông có bài thơ nổi tiếng về chủ đề này - "Hồi ức ở Hoàng Thôn" (Воспоминание о Царском Селе, 1815). Bài thơ này đã được nhà phê bình văn học Nga nổi tiếng thời bấy giờ là Gavrila Romanovich Derzhavin (Гаври́л Рома́нович Держа́вин) coi là một tác phẩm kiệt xuất và đã tôn vinh Pushkin, khi đó mới 16 tuổi, như một nhà thơ lớn của nước Nga. Sau khi tốt nghiệp Lyceum, Pushkin tích cực tham gia vào các hoạt động văn học nghệ thuật của giới quý tộc trí thức trẻ tại Sankt-Peterburg, lúc bấy giờ đang nỗ lực đấu tranh cho một cuộc cách mạng xoá bỏ chế độ nông nô tại Nga. Thời gian này ông cho ra đời những bài thơ mang tính chính trị như "Gửi Chaadayev" (К Чаадаеву, 1818), "Gửi N. Ya. Plyuskova" (Н. Я. Плюсковой, 1818), "Làng quê" (Деревня, 1819)... Năm 1820 Pushkin cho in bản trường ca đầu tiên của mình - "Ruslan và Lyudmila" (Руслан и Людмила) và ngay lập tức tạo được tiếng vang lớn về phong cách cũng như chủ đề, mặc dù cũng phải chịu sự công kích dữ dội từ phía chính quyền. Trung niên Mùa xuân 1820, do những bài thơ bị quy kết phiến loạn, thống đốc Sankt-Peterburg là bá tước M. Miloradovich đã yêu cầu đày Pushkin tới Sibir. Tuy nhiên nhờ sự giúp đỡ và ảnh hưởng của những người bạn (Nikolai Mikhailovich Karamzin, Pyotr Yakovlevich Chaadayev, Fyodor Nikolayevich Glinka), cuối cùng ông chỉ phải chịu mức án nhẹ hơn là bị trục xuất khỏi thành phố Sankt-Peterburg vô thời hạn. Sau khi rời Sankt-Peterburg, Pushkin đã đi xuống miền nam nước Nga, tới Kavkaz và Krym, Moldova, Kiev. Trong thời gian này ông vẫn tiếp tục cho ra đời những tác phẩm mới có ảnh hưởng rất sâu sắc tới văn chương Nga thế kỷ XXI, như "Người tù Kavkaz" (Кавказский пленник, 1822), "Gavriiliada" (Гавриилиада, 1821), "Anh em lũ cướp" (Братья разбойники, 1822), "Đài phun nước Bakhchisaraysky" (Бахчисарайский фонтан, 1824). Năm 1823, ở Kishinov, Pushkin bắt tay vào viết sử thi "Yevgeny Onegin" c(Евгений Онегин). Tháng 7 năm 1824, với đơn xin ân xá, Pushkin được chính quyền cho phép về ở khu trang trại Pskov tại vùng Mikhailovskoe dưới sự kiểm soát của gia đình. Tại Mikhailovskoe ông đã sáng tác những tác phẩm lịch sử như vở kịch "Boris Godunov" (Борис Годунов, 1825), "Với biển cả" (К морю, 1826), trường ca "Những người Tsygan" (Цыганы, 1827)10. Năm 1825, trong lần sang thăm trang trại láng giềng, Pushkin đã gặp cô Anna Kern, người tạo cho ông cảm hứng để sáng tác bài thơ nổi tiếng "Gửi K". Cuối năm 1825 đầu năm 1826 kết thúc chương năm và sáu của "Yevgeny Onegin", mà lúc đó Puskin coi là đoạn kết cho phần một của tác phẩm. Cuối năm 1825, thông qua một số viên chức có thiện chí, Pushkin đã được tiếp cận Nga hoàng Nikolai I để đệ đơn xin ân xá và được Nga hoàng chấp thuận. Tuy nhiên sau thất bại của cuộc khởi nghĩa Tháng Chạp năm 1825 tại Sankt-Peterburg, chính quyền đã xem xét lại tất cả các ấn phẩm chống đối chính quyền của Pushkin trước đó và quyết định buộc ông bị quản thúc tại gia và có chính sách kiểm duyệt nghiêm khắc các tác phẩm của nhà thơ. Pushkin đã chuyển về Moskva sống trong thời gian này. Năm 1831 được đánh dấu bởi một sự kiện rất quan trọng trong sự nghiệp của Pushkin, ông đã có buổi gặp gỡ với Nikolai Vasilyevich Gogol, một nhà văn Nga nổi tiếng khác. Cả hai nhanh chóng trở thành bạn thân và luôn hỗ trợ nhau trong hoạt động nghệ thuật. Puskin đã có ảnh hưởng lớn tới những nhân vật trong các tác phẩm châm biếm phê phán hiện thực của Gogol. Cùng năm đó, Pushkin kết hôn với cô Natalia Goncharova, người đã đem lại cho ông cảm hứng sáng tác lớn lao. Ông hoàn tất chương "Bức thư của Onegin" trong tác phẩm "Evegeny Onegin" và cũng là chương kết của công trình vĩ đại mà nhà thơ đã mất 8 năm để thực hiện. Tháng 11 năm 1833, Puskin trở lại Sankt-Peterburg, và cảm thấy cần phải có những thay đổi lớn trong cuộc sống, ông không muốn bị kìm kẹp trong bốn bức tường do chế độ quản thúc. Nhờ sự sủng ái của Nga hoàng Nikolai I, đầu năm 1834 chế độ quản thúc đối với Pushkin được nới lỏng, tuy nhiên các tác phẩm thơ ca của ông vẫn phải có sự đồng ý của Sa hoàng mới được phát hành. Do vậy hoàn cảnh kinh tế của nhà thơ không được thuận lợi, Pushkin phải đăng ký vào một chức vụ thư lại trong viện biên sử của Sa hoàng. Thời kỳ này, Puskin chuyển hướng sang viết văn xuôi. Ông sáng tác truyện vừa như "Con đầm bích" (Пиковая дама), tiểu thuyết như "Dubrovski" (Дубровский, 1832-33), "Con gà trống vàng", "Người da đen của Pyotr Đại đế" (không hoàn thành)... Cùng với những người bạn, Pushkin đã thành lập tờ tạp chí Người đương thời (Современник). Nhiều tác giả nổi tiếng của Nga thời bấy giờ như Aleksandr Ivanovich Turgenev, N.V. Gogol, V.A. Zhukovski, P.A. Vyazemski đã ủng hộ bằng cách gửi những tác phẩm mới nhất của mình tới cho tạp chí này. Tuy nhiên, độc giả Nga khi đó chưa quen với những bài viết mang tính phê phán hiện thực sâu sắc đã không hưởng ứng tạp chí Người đương thời. Số lượng độc giả quá ít khiến ban biên tập lâm vào tình thế rất khó khăn, họ không có đủ tiền để trang trải cho việc in ấn và thù lao cho cộng tác viên. Hai số cuối của tạp chí có đến quá nửa là sáng tác của Pushkin, phần lớn là để vô danh. Tiểu thuyết Người con gái viên đại úy (Капитанская дочка) chính là được in trên tạp chí này. Cuối đời Phu nhân của Pushkin - Natalia Goncharova là một phụ nữ đẹp và quý phái vì vậy luôn có rất nhiều người ái mộ, trong số đó có cả Nga hoàng Nikolai I. Trong khi đó Pushkin, do nguồn gốc châu Phi của mình, lại có một bề ngoài không mấy bắt mắt. Điều này làm cho Puskin rất khó chịu và không ít lần cảm thấy bực bội. Năm 1837, do những tin đồn thất thiệt về quan hệ ngoại tình của vợ mình với Georges d'Anthès, một sĩ quan kị binh trong quân đội Sa hoàng, Puskin đã thách đấu súng với viên sĩ quan trẻ tuổi này. Cuộc đọ súng đã kết thúc hết sức bi kịch khi cả hai đối thủ đều bị thương, nhưng Puskin đã bị trọng thương và qua đời hai ngày sau đó – ngày 10 tháng 2 năm 1837 (29 tháng một trong lịch Julian). Bộ phim Pushkin. Ngày quyết đấu công chiếu năm 2006 của đạo diễn Natalya Bondarchuk đã tập trung mô tả vụ đấu súng này. Di sản : Bài chi tiết: Danh sách các tác phẩm của Aleksandr Sergeyevich Pushkin # ^''' Vào những năm 1830, Puskin đã viết cuốn tiểu thuyết về ngoại tổ phụ Abram Petrovich Gannibal, có nhan đề là Người nô lệ da đen của Pyotr đại đế. Tuy nhiên, cuốn tiểu thuyết này đã không được hoàn thành vì ông bất ngờ tạ thế sau vụ đọ súng với Georges d'Anthes. # '''^ Lyceum hoàng gia là trường dành cho các ấm sinh quý tộc Nga từ cấp tiểu học cho tới trung học; học sinh theo học Lyceum thường có độ tuổi từ 8 tới 17. # ^''' Yevgeny Onegin là trứ tác dài nhất và nổi tiếng nhất của Puskin. Ông đã dày công viết trong gần tám năm (1823-1830). Sau Pyotr Tchaikovsky đã chuyển thể vở operacùng tên. Thi phẩm Hình ảnh * Portrait of Pushkin 1800–1802 by Xavier de Maistre * Self-portrait, 1820s * Alexander Pushkin by Orest Kiprensky, 19327 * Portrait of A. Pushkin by Pyotr Sokolov (1831) * Portrait of A. Pushkin by Pyotr Sokolov (1836) * Portrait of A. Pushkin by Carl Mazer (1839) * "Pushkin's Farewell to the Sea" by Ivan Aivazovsky and Ilya Repin (1877) * Portrait of A. Pushkin by Konstantin Somov (1899) * Pushkin's room while he was a student at the Tsarskoye Selo Lyceum * Pushkin's writing table * Duel of Alexander Pushkin and Georges d'Anthès * Alexander Pushkin monument, Meehan Garden, Philippines * Monument to Alexander Pushkin in Bakhchysarai, Crimea * Alexander Pushkin statue, St. Petersburg, Russia * 1 rouble, Alexander Pushkin, 1999 Xem thêm * Nikolai Karamzin * Nikolai Gogol * Mikhail Lermontov Tham khảo # '''^ Basker, Michael. Pushkin and Romanticism. In Ferber, Michael, ed., A Companion to European Romanticism. Oxford: Blackwell, 2005. # ^''' Short biography from University of Virginia, retrieved on 24 November 2006. # '''^ Allan Reid, "Russia's Greatest Poet/Scoundrel", retrieved on 2 September 2006. # ^''' "Pushkin fever sweeps Russia". BBC News, 5 June 1999, Retrieved 1 September 2006. # '''^ "Biographer wins rich book price". BBC News, 10 June 2003, Retrieved 1 September 2006. # ^''' Biography of Pushkin at the Russian Literary Institute "Pushkin House". Retrieved 1 September 2006. # '''^ Maxim Gorky, "Pushkin, An Appraisal". Retrieved 1 September 2006. # ^''' Лихауг Lihaug, Э. Г. G. (tháng 11 năm 2006). “Предки А. С. Пушкина в Германии и Скандинавии: происхождение Христины Регины Шёберг (Ганнибал) от Клауса фон Грабо из Грабо of A. S. Pushkin in Germany and Scandinavia: Descent of Christina Regina Siöberg (Hannibal) from Claus von Grabow zu Grabow”. Генеалогический вестник Herald.–Санкт-Петербург Petersburg '''27: 31–38. # ^''' Lihaug, Elin Galtung (2007). “Aus Brandenburg nach Skandinavien, dem Baltikum und Rußland. Eine Abstammungslinie von Claus von Grabow bis Alexander Sergejewitsch Puschkin 1581–1837”. Archiv für Familiengeschichtsforschung '''11: 32–46. # ^''' '''(tiếng Nga) P. K. Guber. Don Juan List of A. S. Pushkin. Petrograd, 1923 (reprinted in Kharkiv, 1993). Pages 78, 90–99. # ^''' Exegi monumentum (tôi dựng tượng cho mình - trích từ thơ của Horatius) # '''^ Cột đá Aleksandr (Александрийский столп - Александровская колонна) – tượng đài của Aleksandr I bằng đá hoa cương nguyên khối cao 47, 5 m ở Quảng trường Cung điện, Saint Petersburg. Pushkin so sánh giá trị của tinh thần và vật chất, thơ ca sống động và cột đá chết để nói lên giá trị nghệ thuật của thi ca. * Các tác phẩm của Aleksandr Pushkin tại Dự án Gutenberg * Các tác phẩm của hoặc nói về Alexander Sergeyevich Pushkin tại Internet Archive * Tác phẩm của Aleksandr Sergeyevich Pushkin trên LibriVox (sách audio thuộc phạm vi công cộng) * Alexander Pushkin poetry (rus) * Biographical essay on Pushkin. By Mike Phillips, British Library (Pdf). * The Pushkin Review, annual journal of North American Pushkin Society. Retrieved 2010-10-19 * English translations of Pushkin's poems Retrieved 2013-04-26 * Пушкин, Александр Сергеевич trên DMOZ * Сказка о рыбаке и рыбке, Спб., Берлин: Издательство З. И. Гржебина, 1922, на сайте «Руниверс» * Фундаментальная электронная библиотека «Русская литература и фольклор» * Информационно-справочный портал «А. С. Пушкин» * Сочинения А. С. Пушкина в старой орфографии * Хронологическая таблица Пушкин А.С * Предки А. С. Пушкина до 14-го поколения * Галерея рисунков и портретов, сделанных Пушкиным в своих произведениях * Цявловская Т. Г. Рисунки Пушкина * Пушкин и Лермонтов. История отношений * Г. И. Ганзбург. Стихотворение А. С. Пушкина «19 октября 1827» и трактовка его смысла в музыке А. С. Даргомыжского. — Харьков, 2007. ISBN 966-7950-32-8 * Динамические модели ритмики пушкинского стиха * Сборник статей «Александр Сергеевич Пушкин: Путь к православию» * А. С. Пушкин в Одессе * Официальный сайт Музея-усадьбы «Остафьево» — «Русский Парнас» * Тригорские друзья А. С. Пушкина. История усадьбы Тригорское Псковской губернии * Пушкинское село Большое Болдино * 200-летию Пушкина посвящается. Журнал «Летопись Причерноморья» № 2 * Пушкин: зачёркнутый профиль. Опыт психографии. Биографический очерк писателя и психолога Владимира Леви. * Hà Nội đón nhận tượng thi hào Pushkin * English translation of "The Tale of the Female Bear" * List of English translations of Eugene Onegin with extracts * List of English translations of The Bronze Horseman with extracts * Alexander Pushkin. Mozart and Saliery in English * Alexander Pushkin. Boris Godunov in English * Alexander Pushkin. The Bronze Horseman in English Thể loại: * Sinh 1799 * Mất 1837 * Aleksandr Sergeyevich Pushkin * Nhà văn từ Moskva * Nhà thơ Pháp * Nhà thơ Nga * Thành viên Viện Hàn lâm Nga Category:Browse